Simply Insane
by Jenova's Child
Summary: because I was thoroughly bored this week, i decided to start another collection, and I'm really nervous about this one so criticism would be nice.
1. J-E-N-O-V-A

All who have played,

know some of the mystery,

around this epic badass,

came down to Gaia,

on a meteorite,

2,000 years,

before our game of remembrance,

hid as the Cetra,

and sought to destroy them,

with eyes so captivating,

hair so filled with ethereal glow,

will so overpowering,

it still confuses me,

how she was defeated,

or so we thought,

but then Shin-Ra found her,

started this whole mess,

and thus,

the game we remember,

oh Jenova,

you're such a badass.


	2. Reno Sinclair

There's nothing to describe,

How Reno is,

He just exists,

Now yes,

He's a total scumbag,

And yes,

His morals are a little twisted,

But no human being,

Real or otherwise,

will hate or love someone,

As much as they do Reno Sinclair.

He just seems,

So perfect,

Those aquamarine eyes,

I could lose myself in that frigid gaze,

That quirky smile,

Melts my heart,

And the rest of my sanity,

But that's fine,

I'd rather die that way.

-Rebecca G.


	3. Rufus Shin-Ra

Only a man like that,

Could have eyes so dazzling,

Yet possess a soul,

Equally as cold.

Only a man like that,

Could be his own worst enemy,

Yet have hundreds of people,

Tied for second place.

Only a man like Rufus,

Could expect people to trust him,

I certainly wouldn't,

But only his Turks,

Trust him that much,

Only a man like Rufus Shin-Ra,

Could appear so perfect,

Yet be so flawed.

-Rebecca G.


	4. Subtle Kadaj

There's just something about Kadaj,

That's just so hypnotic,

Maybe its his hair,

Such shining silver,

Something about Kadaj,

Is just so destructive,

Maybe its the art he creates,

With that double edged sword,

Or perhaps,

Its those eyes,

I've always loved his eyes,

Such a divine quality to them,

Or maybe,

Its how he moves,

With such catlike grace,

Something about Kadaj,

Is just so...

Intoxicating.


	5. Voodoo Too(Reno)

Honestly,

I haven't the farthest clue,

on how eyes so dazzling,

could posses such a hatred,

for the rest of the world,

such ruby hair,

that burns like fire,

across my frigid soul,

there's definite skill,

to what I pull off,

its rather frightening,

but you understand,

you'd do the same thing,

if you hated me that much,

which you do,

but I'm far too pretty to kill,

at least not yet anyway hehehehe...


	6. Stoic(Cloud)

I understand,

Why people love you so much Cloud,

Is it those eyes?

How they shine like vast oceans,

Or is it your hair?

Spiky like a hedgehog,

Is it how you stand?

Leaning up against something,

Like nothing bothers you?

I can tell,

Just like always,

Something's bothering you,

There's a storm behind those ocean eyes,

So why not say anything?

Why sit there and stare,

Like she'll fall in your lap?


	7. Lock(Tifa)

Hey Tifa,

I have a question,

Do you love him?

I meant Cloud,

How could you not?

Do you?

I can see why if you do,

But I can't see if you don't,

He only saved the world,

That's not that important,

He only loves you,

As much as Yuffie loves materia,

Which by the way,

Is a shit-ton,

Seriously she tried to steal mine yesterday,

But still,

Sort of not the point,

He loves you that much,

But you don't see it,

Shame,

If ya really don't want it,

I'll tell him to stop wasting his time.


	8. Simple Yet Clean(Tseng)

Simple and clean,

Is the way he should be inside,

Pristine and stoic,

Trouble that lies within,

You'll never see,

His deep brown eyes,

Hide ruthless action,

Flowing mannerisms,

Hide suppressed pain,

But no one would guess,

True storms of thought,

Rage round in his head,

No one sees,

The smirk disappear,

The fist through glass,

Blood spotting the floor,

No one sees that,

Not himself,

Nor anyone else.

Simple yet clean,

Was what he forced himself to be.


	9. Killing Spree(Elena)

She's come,

To start,

Her unplanned killing spree,

She started it today,

Just a little after three,

Her knives went straight through people's hearts,

Ignoring deafening pleas,

And her eyes,

Were so cold,

That they burned a hole in me,

When I looked right up at her,

It was then that I could see,

The hollow space,

Deep in her chest,

That hid her fallacies,

Suddenly went away,

When she carved a gash in me,

She strung me up a tree,

Then murdered another three,

I never saw the point,

In this useless tragedy,

But now,

It's finally done,

This soul less killing spree.


	10. Light In The Dark(Aerith)

Under the light,

You shone down on us,

We always knew,

You'd be our best friend,

And we all stuck by you,

Until your saddening demise,

Too young,

So much more to live for,

Cheering us all,

Such a joyous state,

So forgiving were you,

Always will be,

You came for us,

And that's all that matters.


End file.
